Holiday
by Crazed Individual
Summary: [Oneshot] How Smith and Gamma met.


**Alright, my first Zombie Powder fic… and it's not very good.  
I wanted to write a short fic about how Gamma and Smith met, so I tried, and it didn't turn out how I had hoped it would, but… oh well.  
I hope it's not **_**too**_** bad, though.  
I was listening to Holiday by Green Day while writing this, so I guess that's what I decided to call it. The song **_**does**_** sort of fit, I suppose. Either way, the title isn't important. XD I'm not creative with titles, anyway.  
**_I do not own Zombie Powder or any of the characters._

* * *

"Hit me."

Another card was thrown down in front of a man. He looked down at it and sighed. "Again."

Another card. Hr growled and threw his cards onto the table. "Bust!"

"Again, Tim?" the man beside him smiled. Tim sighed.

"Give me credit, Marcoh?" he asked. Marcoh, the bar owner, shook his head.

"You know my rules, Tim."

The man sitting across the small table from these two, a man with long silver hair, quietly collected all of the cards.

"Well, it looks like you've cleared everybody out, kid." Marcoh sighed, leaning back in his chair. The silver haired man looked up at him, no emotion showing in his face. "You haven't lost a hand since you got the deal."

"Yeah," Tim joined in. "What's your secret?" he urged.

"Hm… prayer?" the silver haired man looked up at them, smirking. Marcoh glared.

"Let's just you and me play." He said. The silver haired man looked up at him, and then they both put in their bets. Then, the man dealt out the cards. One face-up and one face-down for the both of them. Marcoh looked at his cards. "Hit me." He said. The silver haired looked at him, and then tossed him another card. "…Bust." Macon frowned. The man smiled lightly and collected the money.

"You're one hell of a card player, kid." Tim sighed.

"_I'm_ one hell of a card player, and I can't even spot how this kid's cheatin'." Marcoh sighed.

"Well, I'm done playin'." Tim sighed and stood up, his chair screeching behind him. He tipped his hat in farewell to Marcoh and the man, and to the men sitting at the bar, and left.

Marcoh sighed and stood up soon after, slowly pushing in his chair. Almost immediately, his hands went over to the gun at his side and the silver haired man inwardly rolled his eyes. Marcoh pulled out his gun and pointed it at the younger man's face. "Leave all of the money on the table, and never come back to this town again." He cocked his gun. The silver haired man didn't react.

"Why should I?" he asked coolly.

"You're a damn cheater. You're not getting my money just because -"

"I didn't cheat."

"Shut the hell up. Just leave, kid. I don't want to shoot you." Marcoh's finger tightened around the trigger. "I'm giving you 'til three… one, two…"

Before he could finish counting, the silver haired man quickly stood up and pulled something out of the large bag behind him, holding it in front. Marcoh's eyes widened. It was a … sword, but what was with the things around the edges of it? Before he could think any further, the silver-haired man knocked him over and put a foot on his chest, holding the weapon to his face. The man realized it was a chainsaw.

"I said, I didn't cheat." The man growled.

"W-wait!" Marcoh gasped, trying to inch his face away from the deadly weapon that was just centimeters away from his face. "Th-that weapon… and your hair…" his eyes wandered over the man's hand that was holding the weapon. He gasped; it was metal. "Y-You're Gamma Akutabi!"

"Took you long enough," Gamma sighed tiredly, rolling his eyes. "Now, what was that you were saying about -"

"Gamma Akutabi? The criminal?" he heard a man at the bar gasp. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" he stood up, pulling out a gun. The other men followed. Gamma frowned.

"Easy guys, I'm not here to pick a fight with you. I've only got business with this jackass over here." He nudged Marcoh a bit with his chainsword, making him whimper and shut his eyes tightly, gulping.

"Yeah, but do you know how much money you're wanted for? Pah, with all of that money, I'd be the richest person in this town for the rest of my life!" the man at the bar scoffed, cocking his gun.

"Ah…crap." Gamma blinked. He quickly removed his foot from Marcoh's chest and began to run and dodge the bullets as the men began to shoot at him. Luckily, most were drunk so their aim wasn't great. He quickly flipped a table onto its side and hid behind it, but bullets began to go through it, so he ran over to the other side of the bar quickly, and hid behind a wooden support beam (1). The men continued to shoot, tearing up the beam. Gamma winced.

"Hey, what's going on here…?" All of the shooting stopped as a man entered the bar. Gamma peeked from behind the beam and blinked. It was a tall, thin man dressed in a suit, holding a suitcase. He had short blond hair hidden under a hat and thick brown glasses. What was he, a banker?

"Who are you?" a man at the bar asked. The blonde man blinked, scratching his head.

"Did I come at a bad time…?" he blinked. He glanced towards the torn up beam where he saw Gamma poking his head out curiously. "Why are you all shooting at him? What did he -" he was interrupted when someone shot the wall beside him, barely missing his face. The blond man blinked.

"Listen, man," the man at the bar snarled. "We're busy here. Go play salesman somewhere els-" before he could finish, the blond man pulled out an oddly-shaped gun and shot the man, all so quickly that Gamma had a hard time following along. The other men gasped as they saw their friend fall to the floor, dead.

"Who the hell are you?!" one growled. "Barging in here and -"

"Hold on guys…" another said. "Look at his gun and his clothes… he fits the description. It's _Smith_!"

"Smith?" another gasped. "You mean… Smith, as in Co-" before the man could finish, Smith quickly shot him and he limply fell to the floor.

"I'd prefer if you kept my real name private." Smith said, blowing smoke from the tip of his gun.

"Why are you here?!" Marcoh asked angrily. "I've got enough going on here, and you barge in and kill two of my customers?!"

"Well, they started it." Smith frowned.

"Kill him!" a man roared and they all began to shoot at Smith, who grinned widely and dodged all of the bullets.

"Now, now!" he sang. "You'll have to be quicker than that!" he ran (well, more like skipped in this case) over to where Gamma was still standing and watching in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" Gamma blinked.

"C.T. Smith." Said man smiled brightly, moving his head out of the way of an oncoming bullet. He hid behind the beam beside Gamma, leaning his back against it and holding his gun up, ready to shoot. He glanced beside him at Gamma. "And you are?"

"Gamma Akutabi. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, so _you're_ Gamma! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Smith grinned. "Hunting for the rings, I presume?"

"Yup." Gamma replied. "I'm guessing you are too?"

"Yes, I am!" Smith smiled. "I feel like we'll be very good friends, Gamma Akutabi."

"I feel the same thing, Smith, but right now…"

"Let's kill these guys." Smith finished, grinning, and Gamma grinned back and they both hopped out from behind the beam, weapons ready, attacking the men.

* * *

**Lalala, I know it sucked. Especially the ending. I'm not good at this stuff. XD  
Reviews would be great, though! And whoever can recognize which western movie I (sort of) stole the beginning from (card scene), they win a one shot! … Not that anyone would probably want one from **_**me**_**, though. XD**

_(1) – Is it called a support beam? You guys know what I'm talking about, right? Anyway, I hope that's the right term… I was going crazy trying to find out what they were called. LOL, asking all of my friends and stuff… special thanks to Frank for helping me out! (Though I don't think he'll ever read this.)_

**Anyway, thank you for reading this! Please review!!**


End file.
